


An older guy

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Love gives bravery to even the most cowardly people.





	An older guy

This story is a tale of two lovers, one a shy Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and the other a student. While many see their relationship as wrong, they don't.

Marietta told him, "You need to stop giving me full marks when I don't do well in tests."

Quirrel beamed, "I l-like giving y-you full marks though."

Marietta sighed. "It isn't fair on the rest of the class."

Quirrel assured her, "If you want me to s-stop, I'll s-stop."

Marietta smiled. "Thank you, Quirry."

Quirrel whispered, "You shouldn't be c-calling me that here, Mary."

Marietta pointed out, "We're in a locked office, nobody will overhear us."

Quirrel stuttered, "S-Sorry, I'm used to sneaking around in this castle."

Marietta pulled him closer and said, "You don't have to sneak around anymore."

Quirrel started to pull away from her as he stated, "J-J-J-Just a second, Mary. I w-want to make sure there's no spies lurking about."

Marietta pulled him closer again and grinned. "There are definitely no spies near your office; Quirry, I checked on my way in. Even if there were, I would jinx them until there was no tomorrow."

Quirrel took a deep breath and for the first time in his life spoke without stuttering, "I love you more than the moon and the stars put together, Mary, but I don't want to lose you because our relationship is seen as wrong."

Marietta smirked. "I love you too and nobody will ever catch us, that's a promise."


End file.
